


be quick (all the time in the world)

by summerdayghost



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Prison, F/F, Frottage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Eleanor didn’t know what Chidi did to end up here.





	be quick (all the time in the world)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of prison sex. This is more than 100 words.

Eleanor didn’t know what Chidi did to end up here. Chidi didn’t know what Eleanor did to end up here either so at least they were even. Asking about that sort of thing just wasn’t done here.

That didn’t stop Chidi of course. She didn’t pick up the etiquette right away.

“What did you do?” was just about the first thing Chidi ever said to her.

Which was why the first thing Eleanor ever said to her was, “Fuck off.”

At least Chidi knew better than to directly ask again. Sometime she would try to make the conversation drift that direction. She could never acclimate it naturally enough to work. God did she try though.

She couldn’t imagine what Chidi had done. Chidi was some sort of professor or teacher before all of this happened. She was a mousy nerd that could make a decision to save her life. What of crime did a woman prone to long ethical lectures (that were kind of hypocritical if you asked Eleanor, they were in the same place after all) commit? Eleanor hoped it was something cool. Chidi could desperately use some cool points.

What Eleanor did know was how heavenly Chidi looked without her shirt. Somehow she looked even better still without anything at all on. It honestly took Eleanor off guard. The prison uniform had done a really good job at hiding all of that.

Nobody else was in the showers at the moment, but even still they had to be fast. She wished they had the time for Eleanor to be able to see and do everything she wanted to. The water pressure was uncomfortable and the temperature was felt disgusting.

How fucking good everything else felt was the only reason Eleanor was able to endure. They were face to face. Maybe chest to face was a better descriptor considering the height difference. Not that Eleanor minded. It gave her a better vantage point to kiss and suckle at Chidi’s tits as she pleased while they rubbed against each other.

Eleanor was close, but she understood that coming wouldn’t satisfy her. She would still want more. Before they even turned the water on she was already thinking about the next time they might get a chance to do this. Maybe that night in their cell? She wanted Chidi so much more than she could have her.

If she ever got released she was going to miss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
